The Four Elements
by SilverShadow8282
Summary: Cats, with the powers of ice, fire, wind, and nature, of unknown kin, shall save the clans from the worst evil the clans have ever faced. RATED T JUST IN CASE
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story, and one of the reasons why I paused ****What if it was Stormfur****, sorry again for the pausing of that story. If you like one of these characters more than the other, then tell me. The ones I get the most for will start for next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Frozenkit purred in excitement as Waterstar called for a clan meeting. 

"Can you believe our apprentice ceremony is today? I'm so excited!" Her sister, Silverkit, practically yowled. Frozenkit nodded excitedly as she bounded out in to the clearing. As she glanced behind her she saw their mother, Dewpond, pad out of the nursery behind them.

"Dewpond, I believe your kits have come of six moons and are ready to become apprentices of RiverClan." Waterstar meowed.

"Yes, they have." Dewpond responded. Frozenkit trotted up the small slop and sat in front of Waterstar and dipped her head respectively, Silverkit did the same, beside her.

"Frozenkit do you wish to become a RiverClan apprentice and train in the way of a warrior?" Waterstar meowed

"Yes" Frozenkit meowed in awe

"Then until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Frozenpaw. Your mentor will be Swirlingleaves. I hope she passes on her talents in a warrior to you."

Frozenpaw padded down and touched her muzzle to Swirlingleaves, happily purring.

"Silverkit do you wish to become a RiverClan apprentice and train in the way of a warrior?" Waterstar questioned.

"Yeah" Silverkit purred excitedly

"Then until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Minnowreed. I hope he passes on his loyalties and calmness to you."

Pride shined on Frozenpaw's face as the clan surrounding them yowled, Frozenpaw and Silverpaw, over and over again.

****************************

Flamekit turned sharply after his sister, Whiskerkit, as they raced out of the nursery. Their apprentice ceremony was starting. Sandkit, Flamekit's other sister, padded calmly out in front of them.

Whitestar saw her first and motioned for the light ginger she-cat to join him on High Ledge. "Sandkit do you wish to become an apprentice and train in the way of a warrior?" Whitestar meowed.

"Of course." Sandkit meowed confidently.

"Then until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Stripeface. I hope she passes on her courage and confidence to you."

Sandpaw padded down and touched her muzzle to Stripefur's. The oddly striped tom did the same.

"Whiskerkit do you wish to become an apprentice and train in the way of a warrior?" Whitestar questioned.

Whiskerkit nodded excitedly.

"Then until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Whiskerpaw. Your mentor will be Sunspot. I hope he passes on his patience and calmness to you." The ThunderClan leader yowled.

Whiskerpaw leaped down and twitched her many whiskers as she touched muzzles. Then it was his turn, Flamekit half-leaped, half-fell on the ledge.

Whitestar purred in amusement for the moment Flamekit recovered, and then began. "Flamekit do you wish to become an apprentice and train in the way of a warrior?" Whitestar meowed

"Yes" Flamekit meowed, his voice slightly trembling at the attention.

"Then until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Branchtail. I hope she passes on her talents in a warrior to you."

Flamepaw padded down and touched his muzzle to Branchtail, oddly. The clan then burst in to yowls, _Flamepaw! Flamepaw! _ They seem to all meow.

Annoyance flooded through Breezekit as the clan meeting began. Why did he have to be an apprentice, why couldn't he just stay a kit? When you were an apprentice or warrior, you could die. But apparently WindClan thought otherwise.

Petalstar began by calling to his mother. "Leafstrike has your kit come of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice of WindClan?" she questioned.

"Yes, he has." Leafstrike responded quietly.

"Breezekit do you wish to become a WindClan apprentice and train in the way of a warrior?" Waterstar meowed

"Yes" Breezekit meowed.

"Then until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Breezepaw. Your mentor will be Crowfeather. I hope he passes on her talents in a warrior to you."

Breezepaw felt horror fill his body. Crowfeather was the oldest cat in the clans; he was mean, always angry, and grouchy. And he was Breezepaw's mentor.

Ivykit felt worry slam into her as Snakestar began her apprentice ceremony._ What if the clan disapproves of me? What if StarClan does?! _ Ivykit shrieked to herself inside, though she made sure not to show it.

Then Snakestar began, "Ivykit, I understand you wish to become Shadeflower's apprentice. She wishes to start the ceremony." He meowed, as he stepped back Shadeflower took his spot.

"Cats of ShadowClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. Ivykit has come to me with good traits a medicine cat needs. Your next medicine cat will be Ivypaw." Shadeflower meowed, pride in her voice.

"Ivypaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Shadeflower?

"I do." Ivypaw meowed, feeling her face growing red.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Shadeflower meowed proudly.

Ivypaw stepped down and touched her muzzle. Relief overwhelmed her, it was over. She was a medicine cat apprentice.

__** I hope you liked it! Tell me who your favorite is! Also you can try to guess mine! I'm going to try to update every week, but no promises! Til' then, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, last update was a little boring, but this one will hopefully be more interesting. Now I am only doing two povs in each chapter. Thanks to my ONLY reviewer I am starting with Ivypaw.****  
**  
Ivypaw grumbled as her paw brushed against a sharp stone.

"Are we almost there?" She asked her mentor, Shadeflower. The older gray she-cat glanced at her before responding.

"No." Shadeflower meowed sharply.

It seems like moons before a cave appeared on the horizon. Ivypaw noticed four cats by the opening of the cave. Shadeflower meowed with some of them, but Ivypaw ignored most of the mews.

"I see you must be Shadeflower's new apprentice!" Said a light brown tom, he looked the size of an apprentice.

"Um...yeah. I'm Ivypaw." She meowed. The tom smiled.

"I'm Barkpaw! My mentor is Flowerheart. We're from ThunderClan!" Barkpaw meowed, his eyes beaming with excitement.

"Cool." she meowed, unexcited.

A cream she-cat glances toward Barkpaw."Come on, Barkpaw!" She called. He padded to her, leaving Ivypaw alone.

Then the medicine cats began to slip in to the cave. They all settled down around a pool, the water looked as if it was covered with starlight.

"StarClan, I call you to help this apprentice, she wishes to learn your ways of prophecies and herbs. Watch over her, and guide her paws, down the right paths." Shadeflower meowed. Then all the cats lapped at the water. Ivypaw paused before doing the same. Sleep washed over her.

Ivypaw awoke in a star lined forest."Hello? Can some cat tell me where I am?" She meowed in to the shadows. She was alone.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded her, but through the brightness, Ivypaw saw four cats, a pure white she-cat, a ginger tom, a black tom, and a grey tabby she-cat, that looked just like her.

Frozenpaw slipped out of camp, glancing up at the sky. It was the half moon, RiverClan's medicine cat had already left.

Frozenpaw set out toward the river. Soon she arrived, with a sigh, she sat down at the bank. Her blue eyes watched the water rush past the rocks and plants who dared to step toward the river.

Silently, she slipped out of the shade and padded to the river. Frozenpaw reached out one of her paws to the water.

The moment her paw touched the water it froze. Frozenpaw let out a suprised squeak and jumped back from the water. She looked at her paws, frost swirling around the ground. Did I do that? She questioned in her mind. Frozenpaw glanced back to the river, still partly frozen. She slowly walked back to the water and firmly put her paw on the water. It froze solid. Glancing around, she put another paw on the water's surface. The frost spread wider. After a moment,she was standing completely on the water, it frozen solid. She gasped. Frozenpaw padded on the water, walking in the direction of the lake.

"I'm freezing the water, I-I have powers." She meowed softly, as the lake froze over, at her command.

** Yay! I'm done with another chapter! And it's SUMMER TIME so I'll be updating a lot more! Remember to review! Til' next time!**


End file.
